L'héritière
by Genetique
Summary: Poudlard accueille deux nouveaux étudiants pour la sixième année. First Fic!


_**Première fanfict soyez généreux, je ne suis pas super ultra bonne mais je m'essaie. Pas beaucoup d'Action mais bon, c'est ça une situation initiale, on situe l'histoire, donc j'espère que vous apprécierez!**_

****

**_Disclaimer: tout appartient a J.K.ROWLING sauf Orion et Émeraude_**

**_Auteur : Sarcastique_**

* * *

**_LA RENTRÉE_**

****

« Cet année, nous avons la joie de recevoir deux nouveaux élèves venant tous droit de l'Amérique, Émeraude Matthew et Orion Grégoire. Il se joindront au élève de 6ième pour cette année. Un élève de la même maison sera attribué à chacun des nouveaux afin de les familiariser à l'école. »

Je me dirigea alors vers Dumbledore, accompagné de Orion. Je détestais ces moments où nous sommes le centre d'attraction. Après avoir changé 4 fois d'école en 6 ans, c'est cérémonie n'en devenait que plus barbante les une que les autres. Orion me lance un regard qui me disait clairement « Courage dans quelques heures nous serons finalement tranquille dans nos chambres » Il sait à qu'elle point je déteste ses cérémonies.

Durant les cinq années précédentes, nous avons toujours là un pour l'autre, ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on se comprend par un regard. La répartition m'agace une peu, après avoir entendu parler des maisons, j'ai toute de suite vu que lui et moi ne serions pas ensemble, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis la deuxième année.

Je lui fais un sourire encourageant alors qu'il s'avance vers le Choixpeau. Je le regarde, devinant où il allait être placé.

« GRYFFONDOR, Harry Potter! »

Je n'en suis même pas surprise. Je le regarde s'avancer vers son guide, qui l'accueille chaleureusement.

Je m'avance alors à mon tour vers le Choixpeau. Aussitôt posé sur ma tête j'entends une voix me murmurer

« Umm, je voie beaucoup d'intelligence en toi, tu irais bien à serdaigle pour cela, mais tu est aussi très courageuse, et loyal envers ceux qui gagnent ta confiance, gryffondor pourrait aussi t'accueillir. Je vois aussi un puissant caractère et une grande passion pour le sarcasme SANS BLAGUE! Tu es aussi très rusé, et je peur voir que tu ne te sens pas comme une gryffondor. Tu avais toi même ton idée d'où tu irais le mieux, dans ce cas.. »

« SERPENTARD, Pansy Parkinson »

Je me dirige alors vers la table des verts et argents, qui sont beaucoup moins accueillant. Seul Pansy semble ravi que je me joigne à elle, sûrement qu'elle croît pouvoir faire de moi son amie aussi facilement. Je l'écoute à moitié alors qu'elle me présente ceux de si j'allais pouvoir me rappeler de chacun en une seule soirée.

« Alors, bon tu as Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, là tu as Blaise Zabini,…. Et ici tu as Draco Malfoy. Bon allez parle-nous de toi, je veux TOUT savoir sur toi! Commence par nous raconter d'où tu viens. »

Je commence alors la version courte du long récit des dernières années.

« Et bien, je suis née à Québec, c'est là que j'ai rencontré Orion. Nos parents était amis donc quand ils sont décédés, j'ai été vivre avec eux. je suis resté au Québec jusqu'à ma deuxième année, à ce moment nous avons emménagé en Alberta où nous sommes restés deux ans. Ensuite en cinquième, nous avons été à New York et finalement je suis rendu ici. En gros, c'est ma vie. »

« Alors tu connais super bien Orion! Je trouves triste qu'il ait été envoyé à Gryffondor, moi, les grands, beau et musclé garçons, je ne leur ferais pas mal. Cela aurait été tellement mieux qu'il soit ici avec toi! » me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je haie les filles comme elle. Je lui réponds sans même la regarder

« Ne te morfond pas trop, même si il aurait été à Serpentard, il n'aurait jamais voulu être avec toi, il aime peut-être les chiens, mais je ne crois pas qu'en avoir un pour copine l'intéresse. »

Je peux voir la colère dans son regard. J'adore cela. Draco Malfoy se tourne vers moi et me dit:

« Trêve de bla bla bla, parles-nous un peu plus de toi. »

Après un regard à Orion qui me demande si je suis prête à y aller, je lui dis en me levant:

« Désolé, mais si tu veux en savoir plus sur moi, tu n'auras qu'a faire tes propres recherches. »

Je me dirige finalement vers la sortie, en direction des chambres spéciales que Dumbledore nous a donner.

Nos chambre étaient au couleur de nos maisons. Deux chambres, une rouge et or, et une verte et argent relié par une salle commune avec une salle de bain pour les deux. Comme à son habitude, Orion se change et commence à s'entraîner alors que moi, une fois changé, je m'installe sur le canapé pour jouer avec mon serpent.

Orion était quelque peu contre l'idée que j'aille un serpent mais après intrusion dans la salle des serpents, il me permit de le traîner avec moi.

Après un moment à jouer avec celui-ci, je décide de le remettre dans ma chambre et de m'entraîner un peu avec Orion. Alors que je me dirige vers ma chambre, on frappe à la porte.

* * *

_**Des reviews, c'est toujours apprécié! Désolé si il y a des fautes, je suis pas une brute en francais**_

****

**_Sarcastique_**


End file.
